


When I kissed the vampire

by Snape_Granger



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Dark Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Stalker Edward Cullen, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: Bella Swan kisses her sexy English teacher Miss Tanya Denali drawn in by her beautiful golden eyes and very tempting lips leading her to befriend the Cullen and Denali family and finds out their secret. Life gets interesting as Bella fights off Edward and his psychotic behaviour and learns all is not well in Forks, something dark and dangerous lurks in the woods.Characters are OOC except Edward I truly believe he is creepy.Femslash don't like don't readTold in first POV.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Tanya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

A fresh start, a second chance. Moving from Phoenix to Forks was a decision made solely by my mother who had recently remarried to a minor league baseball player Phil Dwyer. I had no issues with the man himself but mother wanted to a new life in Florida for the both of them and it didn’t include me. So I was shipped off to my estranged father Charlie Swan, Forks, my birth town. Charlie is the chief of the small police department where no major crime took place unless you count miscreants joyriding and making ruckus at all times of the night. 

Charlie, a man I hadn’t seen since I was a child had apparently jumped at the chance for his daughter to move in with him. On seeing him for the first time in 10 years at the airport I hadn’t recognised him at first. The chief had put on weight and grey hairs were slowly dominating his head, his ill fitted police uniform did him no justice.

“Bella?” He muttered in confusion.

Right that’s me. Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. Never liked my name and was uncomfortable as the devil sightseeing at the pearly gates of heaven when someone used it. 

Turns out I wasn’t the only one slightly disoriented upon first greeting. Charlie was awkward on the drive to the house and by the rapid tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel I hazard a guess that he was nervous.

Charlie’s home as it happened was the same house he and mother brought back before I was even an unexpected twinkle in Renee’s eye. The building was incredibly old, standing alone far from neighbours and bordered on the forest that surrounded most of the small town.

The grounds outside were surprisingly well kept, if you had met Charlie you would understand my disbelief. While the outside was pleasant, the inside was an entirely different matter. Upon entry through the front door I was greeted by a large kitchen covered in a chaotic mess of loose papers and unwashed cups. Discarded newspapers strewn on the table with his police jacket slung over the back of a chair.

“I.. well I don’t have anything in right now,” Charlie stammered, a flush crept up his neck, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head when I opened up the fridge. Empty par bottles of unopened beer. 

The front room was small and cosy. A large flat screen television took up the back wall. Charlie obviously spent most of his downtime in front of the box from the sagging couch and well worn buttocks dented permanently in the cushions.

The second floor had two bedrooms and a shared bathroom. To my silent horror the bathroom was in a pretty much similar state as the kitchen was. Wet towels left on the floor along with dirty pieces of clothing. Used and emptied bottles of I had no idea, the labels had long since peeled away left to clutter up the sink.

“I.. err yes I need to clean it first, I was meant to do it earlier before I came to pick you up but I had to deal with an emergency at work.” I nodded, quickly noting down to blitz the bathroom at the earliest convenience in the back of my tired mind.

Charlie closed the door and gently nudged me to the room across the hall.

“You can decorate it anyway you want of course, I’m really sure how girls do these things.” 

A small smile of gratitude slipped on my lips as I slowly took in the decent size bedroom. The walls were cream and thankfully bare, I had no desire in thinking what Charlie would of done had he been more prepared. The boxes of my belongings sent from Phoenix a week before my departure sat piled up against the wardrobe. 

All in all living with Charlie has been a train wreck waiting to happen. My father to my dismay was lazy when it came to chores around the house and had a strange fear of visiting the supermarket. Three months of trying to coexist with the man was grating on my nerves, to save the hassle of arguments I now do all the food shopping and cleaning as long as Charlie paid. For both of us this was a win win situation, I got to eat and live in a mostly respectable house and my father got to continue on with his some what bachelor lifestyle before I came crashing back into his life.

Billy Black and his son Jacob had been around to visit far more than I thought necessary though Charlie and Mr Black had proudly shown me a well used truck that I now own. I’m not ungrateful far from it, just partly afraid of the old thing breaking down or worse flipping.

Forks High, where all dreams come to die. To be far it wasn’t far from the truth. She had quite literally bumped into an overeager student Mike Newton, he grinned and introduced himself talking rather animatedly about the school and the latest news, her. Shocker right, who would of thought.

“Miss Swan? Are we boring you already?” A sultry voice pulled me from my thoughts. Blinking away the haze that had settled upon my mind I pulled my head up from the cold surface of the bench to meet the most stunning golden eyes I have had the pleasure of meeting.

A low chuckled from behind me made me blush. The golden eyed angel happens to be my new English teacher Miss Tanya Denali. Just thinking her name sent goosebumps racing down my bare arms. A dopey smile was plastered on my face. 

The room had fallen silent, all eyes on the new student it would seem. Three months and I’m the still the subject of gossip among my peers and teachers it would seem but that story is for another time. Why is everyone still staring?

“Miss Swan?” 

Oh that’s right it seems I have forgotten to reply to the extremely attractive pale blonde Goddess standing directly in front of me, a perfectly groomed brow raised in question. Say something Bella, anything.

“Err...”

Nice going Swan she’s going to think you’re a complete simpleton. 

A loud ringing pierced the silence dragging the attention away from her as her fellow peers hurriedly packed away their bags. Saved by the bell.

“Remember the assignment is due next Wednesday. No excuses for failing to hand it in,” Miss Denali Calmly called out, halting the students in their tracks. This woman could command a room without raising her voice and usually just by raising her brow she had everyone’s full and undivided attention. “Miss Swan please stay behind.”

Heart hammering away under fragile rib bones I remained stiffly on the chair waiting for the classroom to empty. A flash of dark messy short head of hair caught my attention, I swallowed the painful lump in my throat at the pale face of Edward Cullen looking back at me from the doorway. 

This strange unnerving man was now stalking me I swear I’m not paranoid. Everywhere I went Edward Cullen was right there, the sullen frown ever present on his miserable face. I’m not sure what his game is, does he like me? Or does it want to murder me? I think I’m getting both of those vibes from his skin crawling behaviour.

“Isabella.” Miss Denali sat enticingly on the edge of her desk, her long legs stretched out before her, crossed at the ankles. Her dazzling smile warming her beautiful pale complexion. “It seems I have quite an effect on you Isabella.” 

Every damn time I struggle to complete a full sentence in her presence and what delightful presence is it. I could happily drown in her gorgeous golden eyes and those full red lips that seem to mock me whenever she turns to look straight at me.

Think Bella, it’s not difficult. My eyes were not cooperating all I could focus on was her short pencil skirt sliding up her toned thighs. Damn thirst. 

A light musical laugh burst forth from my teacher I snapped my head back to found her right in front of the bench I occupied. I blinked rapidly wondering when the hell she got so close without my noticing. I cocked my head as the oh so familiar scent of vanilla and pine assaulted my senses. 

For as long as I could remember that very scent had haunted my dreams along with an unknown feminine figure stalking me whilst I slept, urging me to stay enticing me in. It started when I was very young, the strange interactions in my dreams were playful and entertaining, it wasn't until I was older that the woman became mysterious and sexy. The unknown woman was flirty and damn right teasing to the point I would wake up my thighs drenched in arousal and the pleasant smell of vanilla and pine stayed long after the dreams disappeared.

The golden eyed Goddess leant forward bracing her palms flat on the bench top. Her very generous cleavage hovering in my line of sight. It was torture, to be so close but forbidden all the same.

“You may go Isabella I wouldn’t want you to miss your lunch,” she whispered, an all knowing smirk dancing on her lips.

I could barely breathe let alone find the will power to leave. Something deep inside my very core was pulling me like a puppet on strings towards the woman that had fast become my obsession.

What came over me I blame on the raging hormones plaguing my body and the teasing I have received since being in her class for the past 12 weeks. A flash of surprise and something I couldn’t quite place in that moment appeared on her face as I pinned the slightly taller and older woman with my lithe form against her desk and pressed my lips against hers. Kissing her felt like coming home.

A soft moan escaped from who I couldn’t tell but I certainly had when I kissed the teacher playing on repeat in my head for the rest of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the cafeteria I had just managed to grab a sandwich from the self servicing counter just as a small pixie like woman pounced on my person. I swear this woman is on constant sugary highs, it would explain her childlike behaviour at times.

“Come sit with us Bella,” Alice Cullen giggled, yanking rather strongly on my arm for someone her size until I was forced into the spare seat next to a very large boy with a goofy smile on his face. Emmett smiled at me saving a limp chip between his fingers much to his adopted sister and girlfriend Rosalie’s disgust.

Rosalie Hale beautiful with her light brown curls and amber eyes she is also well known as the Ice Queen around our peers and staff alike. The haughty expression on her lips and the death glare she sent to anyone stupid enough to get close to her didn’t help matters. Rosalie also hated me, why? I have no idea. The death glare I was receiving didn't help me build up enough courage to ask her.

Jasper was sitting silently on Alice’s right. The pale sickly boy was one person I haven’t heard a peep from since starting school though Alice certainly makes up for it in her loud bubbly way. Alice was the smallest Cullen but the most outgoing and friendly of them all. Jasper was silent and broody and never far from Alice’s side.

Then came Edward Cullen, I hated this Cullen the most. Even now his eyes are tracking my every movement with that constipated look on his face. This dude needs a life preferably one far away from me. His gazes make my skin crawl and my eyes itch. 

“Bella? Do you want to come around ours after school?” Alice smiled, bouncing excitedly in her seat as she waited for an answer. 

Edward’s house where I go in but never come out again. Why would I turn down just a generous offer of my premature death. 

“Don’t worry Bella you’ll be safe at our house, Carlisle and Esme won’t allow any harm to come to visitors,” Emmett grinned, his beefy arms coming to rest on her small shoulders. Damn he weighs a tonne. “Eddie won’t go near you Bella bear,” he whispered in my ear. 

Sighing in defeat the two most easy-going Cullens high fived each other once I relented to their invitation. If Edward tries anything I will not go down without kicking and screaming first. A shiver ran down my spine as the boy in question turned to look me directly in the eye.

Thankfully escape happened shortly after and once the last two classes finished I had been blindsided by Alice who waved cheerily from the hood of the blue Mustang parked in the school lot. Apparently Alice was the distraction so I could be unknowingly manhandled over Emmett’s shoulders and getting a prime view of his finely toned backside. “No chickening out Bella bear. I will ride with you in your truck just so you don’t get lost.”

On the drive to the Cullen’s residence an upbeat Emmett had pelted me with questions.

“Alright Bella bear, how old are you?” 

Turning to look Emmett in the eye. “Same age as you I would image.”

The giant man laughed shaking his head. “Yeah.. what a silly question huh. So your seventeen then yeah?”

I nodded my eyes back in the road. The truck grinding in protest as I sped up around the tight bend in the road.

“Why did you move here anyway? The chief must be happy with you back with him right?”

I shrugged, having no clue on Charlie’s thoughts, keeping focus on the road. “Renee wanted to move away and I wasn’t included in her new life. So I came to live with Charlie.”

“What’s your favourite colour?”

I raised a brow not sure what he was getting at. “Why?”

“I’m sure that’s what friends do right like mine is green, like the forest around us.”

“Red I suppose. My grandparents moved to England when I was five and my grandfather like the football team Arsenal I kind of took to it as well.”

The main road ended giving way to the thick forest. “Turn left here.” He pointed out the thin country road up ahead hidden by the large bushes.

“What’s your all time favourite food?” 

Easy. “Stuffed crust pizza with pepperoni. What about you? I noticed you and your siblings barely touch your food at lunch time.”

Emmett cleared his throat shifting nervously in his seat. “Yeah we have a special kind of diet that doesn’t allow us to eat hum.. normal food.” He sighed wistfully, “I used to like eating burgers with all the trimmings. I definitely miss it.”

“Anyway Bella bear are you single? Attached? Straight? Lesbian?” 

The truck spluttered up the long driveway, gravel spitting out from under the large wheels. A beautiful modern house sat alone in the clearing. Someone had put a lot of love into the design. The ground floor had large glass walls allowing any peeking Tom to look inside.

“Why are you suddenly interested in my romantic life or more like non existent love life? Sorry to say Emmett but you are definitely not my type.”

He grinned jumping out the door with a graceful leap before I even had a chance to turn the ignition off and had the truck in park. By the time I had removed the seatbelt Emmett had the drivers door open and yet again manhandled over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Just so you know I think you and Rosalie are adorable together,” I squealed out as the big man dumped my bruised ass on the porch step. “Just don’t tell your girlfriend I said that I rather not die anytime soon.” 

Before I could stand up the door swung open revealing a tall blonde dressed in a towel, her hair wet and flinging to her face and neck. Bella winced as her knees cracked under her weight. “Well hello stranger if I had known we were having such a delightful specimen delivered on our doorstep I would of dressed for the occasion.”

My face heated up. I’m blushing, am I blushing? Of course not why would this woman who could pass as a model make me blush. I’m certainly not blushing. The blonde grinned allowing us to pass by and into the rather warm house. 

“Good evening Miss Swan,” the sultry voice from my dreams halted the breath in my lungs.

I swung on my heel in time to see the smirking face of Miss Denali gliding down the stairs. Gone was her professional pencil skirt and blazer replaced now by a formfitting midnight black dress ending mid thigh, showcasing her generous cleavage.

Woops. Am I drooling? I think I’m drooling. 

“Lost for words again Isabella? I’m starting to think you’re unable to manage a full sentence at least while in my presence.” Miss Denali placed her long fingers under my chin forcing my jaw to close.  
Oh I must of been staring with my mouth wide open like a child in the candy shop. Damn I am not smooth at all. Use your words Bella, quickly.

“Miss.. Denali it’s.. err.. I.. pleasure,” I greeted. I knew I must of been bright red by that point.

The blonde woman who had opened the door giggled behind me clapping a hand on my tense shoulder. “I think you can call her Tanya in her own home Bella. She doesn’t bite.. well unless you ask really nicely.” She winked.  
Brain now malfunctioning, no hope of ever retaining its former state. 

“My sister is correct Isabella you may call me Tanya,” her sultry voice further derailed my clouded hormonal mind.

Tanya.. yeah I can hardly do that not if I hope to save an ounce of my dignity upon leaving. Somewhere in the middle of my internal break down we had ended up in the front room where the faces of the Cullens stared back at me. I have a funny feeling this staring match had been going on far longer than necessary making it rather awkward at this point.

Alice came to my rescue. “Carlisle, Esme this is Bella. Bella these are our parents.” The tall blonde man smiled stepping forward and shaking my clammy hand. His amber eyes glittering under the artificial light. “Hello Bella, Charlie told me you were returning home. I must say you made your father a very happy man.” His deep voice vibrated through out joined hands. 

“Pleasure to finally meet you Bella. Alice has told us all about you,” the motherly voice of Esme pulled my focus upon the brunette. She was shorter than most of her family still just as stunning if not more so but something about her commanded attention and respect. 

“Nice to meet you both,” I replied now no longer looking at the Goddess I was able to speak again. 

Esme embraced me with all her motherly love. Cold. All the Cullens were cold to touch. Odd and slightly disorienting. Even so I was silently grateful for her welcoming arms. It was kind of shocking seeing as my own mother was hardly affectionate towards me.

The blonde still dressed in a towel took Esme’s spot with a manic grin. “I’m Kate and this..” Kate grabbed the silent dirty blonde haired woman by the arm away from the shadows she had been hiding in. “This is Irina. We have heard so much about you Bella.” A soft growl made her jump, she turned her head noticing the Goddess glaring daggers at the still grinning Kate.

“How many are there of you?” 

Miss.. no Tanya laughed her musical laugh, like bells on a soft breeze. “You are well aware of my name Isabella. Kate and Irina are my sisters and Carmen and her husband Eleazar who are arriving later this week are our extended family if you will. The Cullens are our cousins.”

“It explains the eyes I suppose.” 

In a suddenly flurry of excited dance moves the pixie like woman smiled brightly pulling me next to her on the plush couch. “It’s movie night tonight Bella as our guest you can choose the film we watch.” 

A groan from Emmett followed by a slap to the back of head from Rosalie made me chuckle.

I leant towards Alice not wanting to be overheard. “What film does Emmett not like?” 

The devilish grin lighting up the pixies face made me grin in return. “What are you two whispering about over there?” Emmett frowned pointing at us in suspicion.

“Titanic. It makes Emmett sad.” Kate spoke up earning a louder moan of displeasure from most of those present. “Turns out that movie is not a crowd favourite.”

The movie thanks to Alice and Kate’s help was Nightmare on Elm Street a film genre that Emmett doesn’t like. Who would of thought. The night progressed with everyone crowded in the large front room. Some watched the film while Jasper and Carlisle played a quiet game of chess both very competitive players. Rosalie was flicking through a car magazine with her significant other hiding behind the couch only to peer around the barrier when the Freddie left the scene. 

Edward sat staring from his place by Jasper and Carlisle. His predator like gaze zeroed on me most of the night. I squirmed uncomfortably on the couch cushions squashed between Tanya and Alice, both holding a conversation that I found difficult to follow.

I wanted to revel in the warmth radiating off Tanya’s closeness, her hand splayed on my jean cladded thigh, her fingers tracing random patterns absentmindedly but Edward was starting to make me feel as if I was an exotic animal on display. I was unable to stop the start retort leaving my lips.

“Okay I have remained silent long enough and now you are just plain creeping me out. What is your problem Cullen? Do you plan on murdering me some time tonight?” 

Everyone turned to me not sure who I was actually talking to which I suppose was fair as all the Cullens were in the same room.

“I believe she means Edward. You’re not very subtle son,” Esme came to my rescue, the disapproving look the motherly Cullen gave the boy was amusing. 

"She is my mate and I won't stand by and let that deviant whore claim her," Edward sneered clenching his hands as he stepped closer to us. His once amber eyes flashing black. I swallowed down the fear that threatened to take hold as a cold comforting hand took my shaking one. 

Alice coaxed my unwilling body away from the front room just as Tanya let out a animalistic growl. A loud crash mimicking thunder shook the house.

"I'm sorry Bella I had hoped that my brother seeing you with Tanya would stop his delusions about you being his. I never saw this coming there is something about you that stops me from seeing your future. It terrifies me but I promise we won't let Edward hurt you." Alice drew my shaking form into her arms as we reached my truck. "There is more you need to understand before I can tell you the truth but maybe you should visit your friend Black."

On the drive home I barely registered what had taken place. The strange connection I was feeling towards the Cullens and the need to please Tanya, the warmth I felt when she was close and the kiss that somehow wasn't spoken of was terrifying, I needed to know what the hell was going on. Alice's cryptic comment about not seeing my future was another mystery piled on top of a already large pile of strange things that has slowly taken over my life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to warn everyone of attempted rape at the end of the chapter. You can skip if you want but it's not graphic or very descriptive.

Three weeks had gone by slowly since the last time I had seen or heard from any of the Cullens including Tanya. A substitute teacher was brought in for English period and it just wasn't the same without Miss Denali clouding my judgement during the hour. School was dull and repetitive without Emmett messing around at the back of the classroom, lunch period was boring and uneventful without Alice and I had even started to miss Rosalie's stern looks and disapproving frowns.

Charlie and I were invited to dinner one night to Billy's home on the reservation at La Push. Jacob was his usual annoying self that showed his true hatred for the Cullens and in extension the Denali family. A long standing feud between the reservation and as Jacob called them 'the cold ones'. I took the information with a pinch of salt upon seeing the boy's disgusted twitch when the good Doctor and his wife was mentioned. 

Spirit warriors, shape shifters and the cold ones. After the intense conversation with Jacob and the rather unfortunate foolish attempt on his part at trying to steal a kiss from me ended up with him clutching his precious crown jewels all while howling in pain for an older boy Sam to suddenly appear shirtless and breathing heavily I quickly made my escape. That was the last time I willingly stepped foot back on the reservation.

So this is how I found myself alone and lost in the middle of the night in Port Angeles clutching an old tome I had recently obtained after bidding Jessica and Angela goodnight much to their concerns. I suppose they were right to be worried. 

Here I stood backed against the cold wet stone wall digging unpleasantly in my spine as the four drunk menaces hooted and taunted me. Each had a bottle of alcohol in their grasps as they swayed under the intoxication plaguing their bloodstream.

"Lookie ere lads we found ourselves a looker," one man slurred stumbling around in the near darkness. "In for a real treat girlie." 

His three friends howled in laughter, fumbling under their weight knocking into each other as they leered at me as if I was a piece of meat waiting for them to chew up and spit back out. Escape was looking dicey at that very moment with all four men blocking any possible routes to safety.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. This has fast become a nightmare. 

The cat and mouse game of evading the drunk men came to a screeching halt as a familiar blue Mustang braked barely avoiding the four confused individuals. Hope filled my chest feeling as if it would burst that was until the driver's door swung open and out stepped Him in all his glory. 

"Bella get in the car," Edward demanded. 

With his attitude I would of preferred to stayed with the pompous asses already near me but the fear of angering him forced me to climb into the passenger seat as Edward backed the car into reverse.

"You shouldn't be out alone Bella not without me to protect you," the man continued. "You must understand how dangerous it is.."

I tuned him out watching the scenery blur past. 

The mood in the car was tense and a darkness seemed to cling the man brooding in the driver's seat. Being stuck in a confiding space with this particular Cullen made me feel dirty.

“You are mine woman and I will not allow you to continue disobeying me,” Edward coldly informed me. The car slowly coming to a stop at the start of the forest near the Cullen’s home. “I will have you even if it kills you.”

He was too fast for my pathetic attempt and fighting him off. I never saw him coming until he was crouched above me and my seat had been pushed down into its flat position. His amber eyes were black once again, a glint of sharp teeth poked out of his mouth. 

“She can’t take what’s mine. She won’t want you if you’re no longer pure,” he purred. The bastard purred at me a sadistic grin on his chiselled face made the bile in my stomach rise to my throat. A cold hand grabbed my throat, applying pressure as his other hand forced the zipper of my jeans open.

I did the only thing I could I screamed out horrified at the sudden switch in personality. Edward pinned my arms above my head, forcing my legs together his knees dug into my waist his full weight crushing my chest. I feared for my life. I couldn’t breathe. Try as I might I couldn’t suck in much needed oxygen as my lungs screamed in protest.

Help me someone help. 

My vision dimmed, the tears on my hot cheeks splashed down my bare collarbone. I struggled knowing it was futile but I refused to accept what the bastard was going to do. He already ripped my shirt off my chest and my jeans were undone. 

Tanya help me.

“Naughty Bella,” he slammed the newly purchased book on my aching chest. “Now why are you looking for answers that you have no right to love.” 

Squeezing my eyes shut not wanting to see him any longer waiting for the inevitable of his cruel actions. Metal on metal suddenly groaned out and the monstrous weight was gone from my body but I was still too terrified to open my eyes.

“Bella, look at me,” the warm motherly voice called to me. I immediately obeyed looking straight into the distressed face of Esme. Tears trickled down in relief, the kind older woman gently scooped my shaking form from the seat and into her arms. “He’s gone Bella.” 

I welcomed the relief of darkness that took over my mind dragging me into unconsciousness but not before my brain registered a warmth sparking my skin when the scent of vanilla and pine cocooned me, familiar arms wrapped gently round my shivering body.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain shot through her chest, terror had somehow gripped her very being. This type of feeling she hasn’t felt in nearly a thousand years and a strange beating sensation was pounding in her chest. A beat so familiar but so erratic that her internal panic had spooked the young vampire beside her.

The young pixie like vampire had a glazed sheen over her eyes, her jaw slack and her body unresponsive. Her Mate was calmly perched on the arm of the chair, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tanya felt another stab of terror grip her undead heart. The need to protect, the need to claim. Her Mate was in danger. The fear must of been evident on her face as Kate and Esme had both stood the moment Tanya flung herself from the couch and about to blur out the room when the seer came too.

“Bella’s in trouble we need to get to them now,” Alice rasped out pitching off the armchair and into Jasper’s arms. 

She didn’t need the directions supplied by Alice, the connection of her Mating thread was tugging her towards her frightened Mate. Without waiting for the others Tanya blurred from the house and down the long winded driveway.

Tanya help me. It sounded like Isabella, begging for her, her Mate was calling for her. No one would make Isabella beg unless it was her.

The pain was building up in her dead bloodstream angering the beast hidden deep inside of her soul. Her Mate was in danger and she wasn’t there to help her. The beast was livid, she could feel her fangs descend and her eyes shifting to black. The dark haze has settled upon her human subconscious leaving her primal side to break free.

The predator in her zeroed in on the lone vehicle parked behind the tall trees, the lights of the car illuminated the interior. A vicious growl left her lips in her fury she ripped the door off the car and threw the metal against the boot, the loud clanging of metal on metal screeched in protest but she paid it no mind, no the disgusting creature hovering over her shaking Mate. 

Any thoughts after smelling the spilled blood of her Mate had flown out of her mind. Her deformed trembled as the her newly formed claws descended her fangs ached to rip the filthy bastard apart.

The next minute she had her prey dangling from the back of his jacket. The snarling he made as he hang off her sharp claws was music to her ears. The prey slipped from the jacket and threw his shoulders into her stomach both vampires flew back into the dark forest. 

Trees went down with a loud thud on the forest floor barely missing the hissing vampires circling each other. Tanya feint to the right as the prey sped towards her, his path changing far to late to defend himself as her sharp nails pierced his throat. Pinned to the ground she growled in his face, the pressure increasing on his arms as she pulled his limbs apart. 

A low whimper caught her hearing breaking through her beast’s fury, the pained cry of her Mate urged her beast to release the foul creature below her.

The mother of the Cullen coven had gently placed her unconscious Mate into her arms the moment Esme had spotted the trembling vampire emerge from the forest alone. Tanya had slowly carried her precious bundle back to the safety of the house.

It took Carmen and Esme to coax the young human from her possessive embrace and laid her upon the queen sized bed in Tanya’s room. 

“She needs you to remain calm Tatiana, I know this is difficult but Isabella needs to be cleaned and checked over. Carlisle will happily do it but you need to go hunt.” The motherly Latino vampire of the Denali coven calmly took the still furious leader aside.

That did not sit well with her beast let alone herself. Her Mate needs her here in case that creature came back for round two and when he did she would be ready to end the bastard once and for all. 

“Katrina and Rosalie will go hunt with you Tatiana and I won’t take no for an answer.” She raised a finely curved brow at the sneer from Tanya. “Don’t give me that look girl I couldn’t care less that you’re my leader.” She turned to the bed where the pale human slept, “do this for Bella, once awake she will need you at her side.”

Three hours later Tanya had returned from her hunt and now sat beside Isabella. She was cleaned and a fresh bandage placed around her chest. She reined in her anger the best she could at seeing the human changed in bedclothes, no one had the right to touch her Mate though her beast withered in pleasure at her bedclothes on her humans beautiful body. 

Her hands now back to their human form threaded through the brunette locks splayed on the pillow. “The need to claim you is getting torturous and I’m trying to stop myself. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there to stop the fucking bastard from hurting you and I promise I will end him before he can lay another finger on you Isabella.” 

“You came for me Tanya..” a sleepy mumble halted her combing, “please don’t stop, it feels nice.” 

Tanya smiled. “I’ll always come for you Isabella.” The human hummed at her light touch.

“Did you find my book?” 

She winced remembering the silent room when Carmen showed both covens the ancient tome that Isabella had managed to buy. The Queens who be most displeased at hearing this knew development. 

“You’re a vampire,” Isabella mumbled, slowly closing the distance between them until she managed to rest her aching head on Tanya’s soft chest. “Jacob told me about the cold ones and I was intrigued. I never meant for any of this to happen.” A soft sob tore from her Mates throat.

She wrapped her arm around Isabella’s waist burying her face on top of the brunette’s head. “Never apologize Isabella we will work something out I promise.”

Isabella’s breathing slowly evened out, her heart beat calm and her body fully relaxed against her own. “I love you Isabella.” She placed a chaste kiss to the girl’s crown enjoying the warmth of her skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah I know. Some people may complain that it was to fast, to soon but hey ho it's my story and personally I like it. This chapter is full of lesbian sex and female vampire cock. Don't like don't read.

Pain laced through my body the moment I tried to move. Biting back a scream scratching at the back of my throat trying to escape. The heavy blackout curtains were drawn shut across the large bay windows leaving the strange room I found myself walking up in blissfully dark.

Edward Cullen. If I see that freak again I will gladly tear his cock off and jam it down his throat. He had scared the shit out of me last night and after he showed his true colours I can safely say he was a psychopath.

Movement at my side made me jump out of my skin. The light blonde hair and golden eyes forced my treacherous heart to slowly return to its normal beat.

“Careful Isabella. You’re healing and I don’t want to have to tie you to my bed if you don’t keep still,” the sultry voice of my teacher buzzed pleasantly in my ear.

The very thought of Miss Delani tying me up in her bed with not a stitch of clothing in place made my cheeks heat up. No doubt a blush was evident for the goddess to see.

I had only just noticed that she was only wearing a long faded t-shirt that barely covered her toned thighs. I think I must be challenging the inner male that lurked inside my hormones as for the life of me I couldn’t help but follow the pale flesh of her thighs. She had long legs and if I dared to reach out I bet she was silky to touch.

Liquid heat suddenly burned between my legs. Squeezing my thighs together to gain some kind of friction. My breath hitched at the seductive smirk dancing on the older blonde's full lips. Lips that I had tasted once before and dying to taste again.

“Are you aroused Isabella?”

Yes, yes, yes. I certainly wanted to shout. Turns out I still can’t quite perform fully functional sentences with a beautiful woman hovering over me.

Hovering over me? When the hell did that happen? Somehow I found myself laying on my back with Miss Delani crouching over me, a predator like smile replacing her smirk. Her hands flat on the pillow on either side of my head. Her knees practically straddling my waist. Her face inches from mine, our breath mingling together in the shared space.

“Fuck..” I whispered, eyes flickering to those enticing lips.

A flicker of emotion passed over the woman’s face, something I couldn’t quite place.

“You’re not ready Isabella.. not after what that foolish creature tried to do to you,” Miss Delani replied into the crook of my neck. “But I can’t stop.” Her lips brushing my skin, sending goosebumps along the same path. Sharp teeth scraped my collarbone, nipping at the heated flesh.

My eyes rolled back, my fingers gripped the hem of her shirt. Bunching up the barrier between us I roughly tanked her shirt up and over her head. My heart pounding in response.

The glorious picture that would forever be etched in my mind was nothing compared to the real thing.

Miss Delani my English teacher completely naked straddling my waist. Her full heaving breasts rising with each breath she took, her pink dusky nipples hardened under her pleasure. Her toned stomach glistening from the rays of sunlight peeking through the gaps of curtains. My hands found they way onto her bare hips, giddy with anticipation. A slight wetness was pooling on my stomach from between her spread thighs.

“Fuck..” was all I could manage.

Golden eyes flickered slightly, a red twinge taking over momentarily.

The borrowed clothes I was wearing were quickly stripped off all while the woman stayed perched on me. Long elegant fingers danced over my breasts, she bent over and sucked a nipple into her mouth, teeth biting down. Hard.

I gasped in pain. Arching up to meet her when the pain fled leaving behind pleasurable tingles. Heat building between my thighs, moaning in delight as her shaved pussy pressed against mine.

“Are you ready yet Isabella?” she growled, something I have heard before. Very animalistic sound vibrating through her chest.

I nodded.

“Say it.”

My eyes widened, hips bucking into her fingers, her thumb stroking my swollen clit like a feather. The friction wasn’t enough, I needed more.

“Good girls only get rewarded if they obey Isabella.”

Fuck that growl is going to make me explode. “Pl.. please.. take me.” Well that’s nearly the longest sentence I have said to her. “Make me yours.”

That definitely worked. Why, who knows but it did from the devilish look in her eyes.

“Certainly.”

In the space of a minute the older woman had descended down between my thighs, legs slung over her rather firm shoulders. Kisses rained up my legs, gently nipping at the skin. I felt her cold breath puffing against my dripping core.

A warm tongue parted my lips licking up the slick slit. Lips sucking hard on my clit, my hips jerked forward. A growl stopped me in my tracks, her hands clutching my waist keeping me pinned to the bed.

I swallowed the scream at the long tongue ramming itself into my overheated virgin entrance. Wet fingers pinching and pulling my now over sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fuck me.” My thighs tightened around her head, locking her in place.

Miss Delani smirked, her lips and chin coated in my juices. “I have another little surprise for you Isabella but I wonder if you could handle it.” It was a challenge and I wasn’t going to back down.

The confidence bloomed inside my chest. “Bring it on.”

She pounced on top of me. Kissing my neck, covering her body with mine. On impulse I wrapped my legs around her waist. Something hard and long pressed up against my pussy.

The inquisitive look I gave the blonde made her chuckle. “I’m not just a vampire Isabella, I’m also a succubus.”

The hardened length slowly pushed inside my pussy, stretching the tight muscles the further it went in.

“Relax.”

Her hips thrust forward breaking through the barrier. The sharp pain took my breath away, my nails raked her back in response.

We remained still with our foreheads touching, her gold orbs searching my face. “You’re a good girl Isabella.”

The praise helped. It seems I’m a sucker for wanting to please the goddess. Never in my life have I had the insatiable urge to want to please anyone until now.

“Who do you belong to?” the slight hitch in her breath told me she was close.

Belong to? I have never belonged to anyone. What’s this the Victorian times. 

“Isabella?” she growled.

“Fuck.. fuck.” I cried out, trying to match her thrusts but failing dismally. The soft laugh I received made me blush.

“Colourful language Isabella. But. Who. Do. You. Belong. To?” each word was met with a powerful thrust.

“You. I’m yours and your mine,” I cried.

My walls tightened around her length. I watched in fascination as the whites of her front teeth seem to grow, sharpen. She nuzzled my neck, placing wet kisses upon the skin.

Everything just stopped. Her hips froze and my body clenched in release just as teeth sunk deep into my neck.

Pain and pleasure left me floating. A few minutes later I forced my eyes open to see blood red orbs looking back at me. Blood, my blood covered her chin.

My jaw refused to work. Words abruptly left my brain. But I didn’t feel afraid, I felt safe and for the first time in a very long time I was home.

A strange thread was tugging in my heart. I could feel fear but not my fear.

“Miss Delani?”

The woman laughed, her musical laugh. Her lips and chin wiped clean of my blood. “I think after that my mate it would be more appropriate for you to call me by my name.”

Pushing up from the mattress I straddled the startled vampire and locked my lips with hers. She sighed in relief as her tongue dominated mine.

A crash sounded off further in the house. “Oi when you two are done acting out bunnies in heat, we have a family meeting in the lounge in 10 minutes.” The loud jovial voice of Kate made it’s way into the now light room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex. Again if you don't like don't read.

Tanya smiled throwing me a pair of black jogging bottoms and a large hoody. I’m definitely going to have to get used to calling her by her first name.

“I like you wearing my clothes Mate but I am taller than you. I hope these will do?” She tried to play off her nervousness which was strange coming from the dominatrix that alluded sexual authority in and out the classroom.

I smiled in return, pleased with the offered clothes. Much more my style than the sexier tightfitting clothing the taller woman wore. I pulled her into another kiss hoping to show my appreciation.

Barely any time had passed, she had reluctantly stepped away so I actually dress before one of her family members took it upon themselves to barge into her room.

Her hand was warm in mine, the need to be touching her was overwhelming and slightly disorienting.

“I promise I will answer any questions you have Isabella but I do believe humans still need to eat especially after such vigorous exercise.” She huskily whispered in my ear.

My cheeks heated up, I swear this vampire was trying to melt me into a gay gooey mess on the very expensive looking plush carpet.

Laughter and the sound of clattering came from the front room. I stumbled after Tanya and in my haste to not draw attention to myself I ended up tripping over my feet and waited for the inevitable and land in a tangled mess upon the carpeted floor.

Instead the familiar warm arms circled around my waist and I met the amused smirk playing on the golden eyed vampire's lips. Fuck, I wanted to desperately kiss that look off her face.

“Well if you’re asking.”

Her lips drew in mine like a very drunk and clumsy moth to flame. I responded eagerly, grasping the nape of her neck to pull her closer. Her hands settled on my waist.

“Ahem.”

Tanya picked me up, legs wrapped around her waist as she fell onto the sofa. Our lips never parting. Her fingers finding their way under her hoody, nails scratching at my bare breasts catching the erect nipples.

Her mouth swallowed my moan. Impressive really seeing as her erection? Hardened length? A toy? I still not quite sure seeing as I saw her pussy when she was straddling me and she had no extra appendage. But Tanya did say she was a succubus, what on earth was that? Either way it was rubbing against my jogger clad crotch.

“I forget how intense it is when newly mated..”

“So we get to watch free porn?.. sign me up.” Katrina chirps up, a loud thunder clap made my body tense for a second until Tanya’s frantic movement caught my undivided attention again. “Ow, what was that for? I can’t be the only thinking it... back me up Emmett.”

The hoody was pulled up revealing my breasts to the very aroused Tanya. Her eyes darkening, teeth sharpening and my sore nipple was pulled her mouth.

“Fuck..”

Somewhere in the distance the sound of a heavy door being slammed shut.

The room blurred away leaving the feel of the delicious length still digging into me. Throwing every caution to the wind, I unzipped the shorts pleased to find no underwear in the way. My hand squeezed experimentally around the heated shaft, an enticing main fell from her vampire’s lips, her hips bucking.

“Don’t tease Mate,” she growled. A warning maybe, it was a more feral growl than usual.

I nearly jumped up as my bottoms were yanked down, the air caressing my bare ass. Kicking off the joggers, I sat up hovering over a panting Tanya. Pulling her shorts off I got a much clearer view of her beautiful body, her tank top long abandoned. The cock was in fact a cock but she also had a pussy which relieved me as it meant I wasn’t dreaming earlier.

“Ride me Isabella.”

The hot shaft slipped from her fingers, lowering down until the weeping tip knocked against my slick cunt. My eyes rolled up, revelling in the feel my of juices coating her twitching cock.

Closing my eyes I sunk down on the thick shaft, tight muscles screaming in protest I stopped once I hit my cervix. My breath disappearing with it.

“Good girl, you’re such a good girl my pretty little Mate.”

Eager hands gripped my hips forcing me to move up till just the tip remained before Tanya started to thrust her hips to meet my inexperienced movements.

Bending over I grabbed the bouncing breasts in greedy hands and kissed her sweat stained skin. Nipping her turned out to be a mistake. Note to further self don’t bite vampires, their skin is impossibly hard, hard like diamonds.

* * *

Once the Cullen and Delani coven returned from their hunt the meeting that was meant to take place that morning was now just starting.

The knowing smirks I recieved from Kate, Emmett and dare I say Rosalie was unnerving. The crude comment from Kate earned a slightly terrifying growl from Tanya.

"The room now stinks of sex and you still want us to pay attention to a family meeting all while picturing those two fucking away like bunnies." 

That followed by two slaps to the back of her head by Esme and Irina, being closest to the laughing vampire they got the privilege of punishing Kate.

"Do you understand what took place between you and Tanya, Bella?" Carisle turned to her, his face serious.

I'm not sure where this was going, my fingers tangled with Tanya's. She squeezed my hand in support.

"We had sex.." 

Kate laughed along with Alice.

"Yes we had front row seats for that Bella." Alice chimed in, smiling.

Esme perched herself on the cushion beside me, her motherly smile plastered on her lips. "Let's start at the beginning. We know you brought a book about vampires and we just wanted to be here for you if you have any questions and to help you understand the severity of knowing our secret."

I nodded still unsure.

"Isabella, you are my Mate and since we completed the first half of the bonding it means you are in danger." Tanya sighed.

My mind whirled in panic. I knew Edward was trouble but surely they could keep me safe.

"Edward won't come near you again Isabella. We are ruled by a vampire council, the three Queens of Volturi based in Italy. Mortals, humans are not allowed to know about our world. Knowing leads to two conclusions.. one is death. The other is being turned."

The severity of the situation is sinking in. I don't regret it but it was terrifying to hear. "You.. will you be killing me?" I stammered out, a tear falling down my cheek.

Tanya immediately pulled me into her embrace, I buried my face into her neck. "Absolutely not. You are my Mate I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. You complete me Isabella, where no one else can." I tightened my arms around her neck. "The Queens will find out but since I have claimed you with my bite they can not interfere as long as we promise to turn you when you're ready." 

"You said the bond was only half completed."

"Once you turn you will feel the urge to bite me thus completing the bond until then we will have trouble keeping our hands off each other and long distances.." Tanya trailed off, uncertainty clear in her voice.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Long distances at any period will cause you both pain and discomfort. The need to be close bit unable to do so will drive Tanya to her more.."

"Feral?" Kate chipped in helpfully.

"Thank you Katrina. Tanya's more primal side will take over.. it's dangerous for everyone involved." The Latino vampire supplied. "Because of this we will need to talk with Chief Swan about you staying with us. I'm sure between the rest of us we can come up with some plausible reason."

"So we are kidnapping Bellabear? Great now I have my very own gaming partner." Emmett grinned goofily. 


End file.
